vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancer
Back to Classes Class Summary Player Guides Below is a link that will send you to the Guide page for player guides on Classes, Armors and the like. *Player Guides Known Spells and Abilities Level 1 - 10 Level 11 - 18 Level 20 - 30 Level 32 - 40 Level 42 - 50 Level 51 - 55 Pets and Minions Abominations and Grafts As early as their fourth level, Necromancers can learn to summon an Abomination, a monstrous and fairly mindless flesh golem designed to fight for the Necromancer and obey his every command. The Abomination can be named, and will stay around indefinitely until dismissed or destroyed. Abominations can also be equipped with new Grafts, removed from the bodies of slain foes by the Necromancer's Necropsy ability, which is available at level 10. These Grafts come in a variety of types such as claws, fists, legs, hearts, and rib cages. Your first grafts are available to attach to a pet at level 10, with upgrades coming every 5th level. While an Abomination can have multiple grafts equipped (starting at two), it can only have one of each type at a time. Each type is then varied further by granting different abilities or bonuses, allowing for a very customizable pet. You can find grafts on the exchange looking for jewelry level 0 - 1. For faster searching, add the special name prefix to the grafts for each 10th level. * Level 5 - Scrawny * Level 10 - Wiry * Level 15 - Atrophied * Level 20 - Sinewy * Level 25 - Tough * Level 30 - Sturdy * Level 35 - Bulky * Level 40 - Prime * Level 45 - Monstrous * Level 50 - Colossal Undead Minions and Reanimation As well as the Abomination, Necromancers obtain several other types of undead servants who are classified as minions. This means that they will stay and do their job until they die, or the magic animating them expires, at which point they will need to be re-summoned. These come in focused offensive, focused defensive, focused supportive and re-animated flavors, the last of which is actually a slightly weakened re-animation of a recently slain foe. Learned Abilities *Study your Book of Unspeakable Deeds. Feign Death *Complete the quest The Art of Death (Quest Guide) that takes you to Kalendra's Coven. Feign Death II (40) Upgrade to Feign Death 1. Cast time reduced to 1 second. Tome of Rest of the Dead II drops at Greystone Dungeon in Beranid Hills off any of the boss mobs (writ or normal spawns throughout zone). Rest of the Dead II (lvl 40-42?) Graystone: spellbook drop from Graystone "writ summoned nameds" or two regular nameds deep inside. Soul Meld (lvl 42) Vault of the Hidden (Located in Jathred's Twist Chunk) spellbook drop from Sentry Golems Resurrection spell. Only useable outside of combat. Requires a soul fragment, which is a semi-rare component found using necropsy. Tome of Dead Man's Bargain drops at Vault of Hidden Dungeon (Jathred's Twist). It is found on any of the sentinel golems. Breath of the Dead (lvl 40-42?) Karrus Hakrel: spellbook drop from a tough named in the dungeon (group water breath buff) Font of Depravity II (50) Upgrade to Font of Depravity I. Requires a corpse. Summons some clicky ( "!" ) food on the corpse for other players. Increases HPs and Strength by 24% while decreasing Intelligence and Energy by 32%. Tome of Might of the Grave drops at Rahz Inkur on any mob in the zone (speculation is off any level 51+ mob, named or not). Corruption III (50) Upgrade to Corruption II. Requires a corpse. Increase both your energy and intelligence by 26% while reducing both your hitpoints and strength by 12%. Tome of Well of Corruption drops at the Temple of Tehatamani on any named mob in the temples. Death March (50) Grant all allies within 10m the ability to levitate, breath underwater. Also increases physical resistance by 274. Tome of Death March drops at the Temple of Tehatamani on any named mob in the temples. Power of the Grave IV (50) Increases the constitution and intelligence of all allies within 10m by 69. Tome of Might of the Grave drops at Rahz Inkur on any mob in the zone (speculation is off any level 51+ mob, named or not). Breath of the Dead (50) AoE Hallow Breath - Allows all allies within 10m to breath underwater. Tome of the Breath of the Dead drops at Karrus Hakrel on any of the named mobs (most likely to find off named inside the cave subsystems). Official Forums http://forums.station.sony.com/vg/index.php?forums/spell-casters.28/ Category:ClassesCategory: